


Crimson

by Siennax3



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: Snippet of Eddie/Venom doing Reader's makeup in quarantine.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! xx

You are not sure why you thought it would be a good idea to pass the time, but you mentioned it to Eddie, and he agreed almost too quickly. Venom even quicker. Everyone had been in quarantine for almost two months now and ideas to pass the time in a somewhat fun way were dwindling. Even though work had not stopped for either of you entirely, the boredom set in quickly. And on rainy days such as today, even quicker.

So here you were, sitting on the floor with your eyes closed in the middle of the apartment you shared with your favorite boys as Eddie, with the help of Venom, attempted to apply your makeup. Your face was already primed ready for everything else. You were not worried about the outcome because you had no plans to leave the apartment today for any essential shopping. If anything, you were amused to see who was more observant of the two. And of course, there was never a dull moment with the two.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help, love?” You giggled as you listened to Eddie bicker with Venom about what the first step was. You were tempted to take a peek just to see that adorably confused look you knew was on Eddie’s face.

“I’m good, babe. Keep those pretty eyes closed. Just sorting through everything.” Eddie replied stammering a bit as he tried figuring out what every little bottle, palette and brush was for.

“YOU MEAN WE ARE GOOD. IF YOU PAID ATTENTION MORE YOU WOULD KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN FOUNDATION AND CONCEALER.”

You tried to hold your laughs in as Eddie told Venom to shut up again. This may be the best idea you have had in a while regardless if you may look like a clown because of it.

“Laugh it up. I’ll give you the worst brows you’ve ever seen.” Eddie mumbled as you felt a brush begin to move in circular motions on one of your cheeks. His other hand rested on your thigh as he went to work. You could just picture the look of concentration on his face in your head. His eyes watching as the brush moved across your face with his tongue sticking out the tiniest bit. A soft smile crossed your face at the thought of how nice this felt doing something completely random to pass the time. Time spent together. The one thing you were grateful for during this mess.

“USE THE SPONGE.” Venom hissed as you soon felt a light tapping on the other side of your face. You bit your lip because you knew this was about to be another argument.

“I was gonna use that after, Vee. I know what I’m doing.” Eddie grumbled.

“SURE, EDDIE.”

Eddie mumbled something you could not make out. Another insult thrown at Venom you were sure. For all the fighting the two did you would think they hated each other. But that could not be further from the truth.

You hummed in approval as you felt Eddie, or Venom you could not sure at this point, dabbing what you could only assume was concealer along your under eyes with a beauty blender. The next several minutes passed quietly as the rest of your base was applied almost the same as how you would. At least that is how it felt.

There was a pause as you assumed Eddie was thinking of what to do next. You silently hoped he would do your eyes next as you always left your brows for last. That was just your preference. You almost opened your eyes to see what Eddie was doing as the silence lingered too long.

“Eddie?” You asked. “Everything okay?”

“Hmm? Yeah, just looking for something, babe.” He replied quickly.

“HE’S CHEATING IS WHAT HE’S DOING.”

You heard more grumbling from Eddie as he continued whatever it is, he was doing. “Vee, shut it. It’s hardly cheating.”

“LOOKING AT A PICTURE IS CHEATING WHEN YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO GO OFF MEMORY. IF YOU WOULD LISTEN TO ME.”

As more laughter left you, you wished you had secretly recorded this for your own pleasure later.

“It’s okay, Vee. If he needs the help, we’ll let him have it.” You laughed knowing the effect your words would have on Eddie. He was stubborn and refused to let Venom help him so somehow, he thought looking at a picture of you was different.

“Fine.” Eddie huffed as he put his phone down. “What color for the eyes then?”

“Surprise me.” You smirked.

“RED, EDDIE! OUR FAVORITE COLOR ON HER EYES.” Venom almost squealed.

You melted a bit knowing that to be true which is why you found yourself wearing the color more frequently than others. But red could be a difficult color to work with depending on which eye shadow/brand you used.

For as rough as Eddie’s exterior looked, he was so soft and gentle with his actions. You barely felt the brush moving across your eye lids. But that could also be because he was afraid of messing up even if this was all just for fun.

It felt like Eddie was blending forever working on one eye for what seemed like 10-15 minutes before doing the same to the other eye. Every once in a while, you would hear Eddie ‘hmm’ as, you guessed, he was examining his work.

“How’s it looking, boys? Should I be asking you to do my makeup every morning for work from now on?” You grinned.

You could have swooned when he dabbed some eye shadow onto your lid with his finger knowing that meant he added some shimmer to your eyes. Maybe he paid attention to things like this more than you thought. Or maybe Venom was whispering in his ear what he should do. Either way, you were impressed.

“Honestly, not too bad babe. Maybe not as good as what you can pull off but it’s not bad.” You could hear the smirk in his voice signaling how proud he was with himself.

“AND HE BARELY NEEDED MUCH HELP, NIBBLE.” Venom purred seeming please with Eddie as well. A complete turn from the bickering they were doing not even 20 minutes ago.

“You seem confident with yourself, Mr. Brock. But are you ready to tackle these brows?” You asked knowing this would make or break whatever else he did to your face. Your fingers slowly moved along the goop that was Venom slithering along your leg as Eddie seemed delay the task of your brows and instead brushed was you could only hope was contour, blush and/or highlight along your cheeks.

“Saving the best for last, babe.”

“COWARD, YOU’RE AFRAID OF MESSING UP.”

“I’m just making sure everything else is perfect, Vee.” Eddie tried but you knew Venom was right. Hell, you had trouble doing your own brows and you’ve been doing them for years now.

“I can do them if you want, Eddie. They’re tricky bastards to do sometimes.”

But you knew your Eddie. He would do something just to try and prove you wrong even if he knew he couldn’t do it. 

“Nope, I got this, babe.” He promised as he let a breath out and started on the last thing left of your makeup routine besides mascara and setting spray.

A few moments passed before Venom let out a shrill.

“EDDIE, WHAT IS THAT?”

“What does it look like, Vee?” Eddie huffed as he continued.

“I DON’T KNOW, EDDIE, BUT THAT IS NOT AN EYEBROW.”

And the next argument began as you sat there giggling to yourself yet again even though it sounded like your makeup took a turn for the worse. You were having too much fun even if you were just sitting here with your eyes closed and having your face messed with.

“What do you mean it’s not an eyebrow? I’m outlining the hairs that are already there.”

“IT LOOKS LIKE A SQUIGGLE, EDDIE.” Venom hissed.

“I’m not even finished with it yet. Now, be quiet before I give you white brows.”

How you wished to see the looks on their faces. You are sure it would make this whole situation even funnier than it already was to you.

Several more minutes passed, and Eddie was still working on the one brow now using a brush instead of the roll-up pencil. You were set on having some sharpie looking brows when this was all over. Already wanting to laugh at what they probably looked like.

In what felt like an hour later, Eddie finally finished with your brows. Mumbling to himself, or Venom, here and there as he brushed a spoolie through them.

“Okay, I think we’re finished.” Eddie sighed.

You sat in anticipation, wanting to see how Eddie did. Opening your eyes, you looked at Eddie smiling too much over something that was probably silly. But this had been the highlight of your day so far.

“Well, how do I look?”

“Beautiful as always.” Eddie flashed that smile you loved so much. You didn’t know if you should trust his words yet though. He grabbed one of the many palettes scattered around you both and opened it before passing it to you so you could have a look.

You gasped as you looked into the mirror. While it wasn’t completely perfect, you weren’t mad about the state of your face. Even the brows. They were a little thin but not enough to make you hate them. Your eyes were your favorite part. A shade of red that could almost look like they were bleeding but made the color of your eyes stand out beautifully. Your favorite.

“MMM, RED.” Venom purred while resting on your shoulder looking into the mirror at you as well. You rubbed your fingers along the back of their head as you hummed your approval.

“Not bad at all, Eddie. Even the brows.”

“I HELPED HIM FIX THE SHAPE.”

“Yeah yeah, Vee. Can’t let me have anything, can ya?” Eddie laughed.

“NEVER.”

“Come here, my big baby. You can always have me.” You cooed pulling Eddie toward you for a kiss as you laid on the floor and made a complete mess of his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
